


Sonrisa

by Chunnies



Series: Retos Shinkivariables [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/pseuds/Chunnies
Summary: Un solo gesto es mas importante que muchas palabras.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Junsu (JYJ)
Series: Retos Shinkivariables [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670668
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Sonrisa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missginni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/gifts).



> Segundo de la cuarentena

Sonríe, y a Yunho se le olvida lo que iba a decir. Ultimamente sucede mas veces de las que se consideran políticamente correctas. Es un despropósito del que no quiere y no puede salir. 

Lleva años convencido de que cuando Junsu sonríe el mundo se para. 

No lo ha comentado con nadie, porque quiere que siga siendo un secreto, el resto no está preparado para el verdadero Junsu. Y el no está preparado para compartirlo, solo otras tres personas conocen hasta que punto cualquier cosa se hace mas grande o mas pequeña cuando de la nada arranca una sonrisa que mata al dragón aunque no se lleve a la chica, porque siempre ha sido mas de refugiarse en sus brazos al final de un concierto, o al principio de cualquier día de su vida. 

Yunho y su espíritu indomable han renunciado a muchas cosas, en esa aventura que la mayoría llama vida, pero no es capaz, ni en el peor de los momentos a evitar, huir, escapar, obviar o deshacerse de una sonrisa de Junsu.

La pequeña, la irónica, la que esconde mas de lo que parece, la que se apuntala ante la catástrofe, cualquiera de ellas es un regalo que Yunho atesora cada día. Porque cuando Junsu sonríe siempre se olvida de lo que iba a decir.


End file.
